Of Freedom and Pride
by Vampires Will Never Hurt Us
Summary: SmolderingClan has lived in peace with the rest of the Clans for many moons, until one day, a new Clan rises, and the Clans are threatened. Rainpaw meets a strange but wonderful cat whose life is in danger, and Rainpaw will do anything to save her. R
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**SmolderingClan**

**Leader:** Aspenstar - Small silver tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**Deputy:** Pebblefrost - Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: ** Crystalpool - Creamy white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice,** Twilightpaw

**Warriors:**

Whitewhisker - White tom with green eyes

Whispersong - Brown she-cat with green eyes

Wolfclaw Gray and white tom with brown eyes  
**Apprentice,** Thornpaw

Sparkfoot - Golden tom with blue eyes

Savannahstorm - Light ginger she-cat with hazel eyes  
**Apprentice,** Skypaw

Scarletdawn - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice,** Rainpaw

**Apprentices:**

Twilightpaw - Black she-cat with blue eyes

Thornpaw - Gray tom with green eyes

Skypaw - Silver she-cat with deep amber eyes

Rainpaw - Black she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Opalmist - Off-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Owlclaw - Brown tom with hazel eyes

Lilacwhisker - Golden she-cat with amber eyes

**BrookClan**

**Leader:** Wishstar - White she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice,** Moonpaw

**Deputy:** Snakeclaw - Brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Riddlesong - Calico she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Frosthawk - Silver-white tom with blue eyes

Shatteredthorn - Brown tom with green eyes

Hurricanesong - Gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice,** Quialpaw

**Apprentices:**

Moonpaw - Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Quialpaw - Calico she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Driftingcloud - Black she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowsong - Brown and tan she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Stiffleg - Creamy gray tom with amber eyes

**EarthClan**

**Leader:** Patchstar – Black and white tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Wavestorm – Brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Dyingflower – Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

**Warriors:**

Hazefur – Creamy gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Gingerfoot – Ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Icyriver – Gray tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Hazelcloud – White tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**Elders:**

Nightstalker – Black she-cat with green eyes

**SandClan**

**Leader:** Ivystar – Off-white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:** Loneheart – Black and white tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Paintedsky – Calico tom with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Oceanbreeze – Gray she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1: Painted in the Sky

**So, yeah. First chapter of the first SmolderingClan book! w00t! Sorry it took so long to update. I had science camp. Anyways, this chapter, ****Painted in the Sky****, actually involves a cat named Paintedsky, but the name of the chapter has nothing to do with him. I just couldn't think of another name for the chapter. Please R&R!**

Chapter 1: Painted in the Sky

"Excellent work, Skypaw!" Savannahsotrm cried as her apprentice trotted toward her, carrying a plump rabbit in her jaws.

"Thanks," Skypaw replied, her voice muffled by the rabbit. Her green eyes glinted with pride as she gently set down the rabbit and buried it.

"Now then," Savannahstorm mewed. "Let's head farther up the valley, toward the abandoned rabbit hole, and see if we can't find anything there." Not waiting for her apprentice to agree, the she-cat trotted off, her ginger tail waving in the air. Skypaw charged after her.

The valley was large, and there were very few trees for prey to hide in, but every now and then, a large clump of gorse or brambles would shoot up out of the ground, providing significant protection for prey. A stream cut through the territory, winding around trees and bushes like a snake. Near the end of the stream, it widens out into a river, and pours into an even bigger river, which leads to SandClan's territory. The whole stream belonged to them, so if a cat from another Clan caught anything on the bank of the river, they would be accused of stealing prey. Also, this meant that there was less water for the other Clans, and whenever they were thirsty, they had to go to the leader of SandClan, Ivystar, and ask to drink from the stream. SandClan was a very small Clan, with only one warrior. They had no queens, and so there were no apprentices, either, though nobody dared attack them, as, small they were, they could inflict deep, painful wounds, so no matter what their size, sandClan was the most feared Clan in the forest.

Finally, Rainpaw and her mentor had reached the abandoned rabbit hole. They stood upwind of a large clump of heather, so that, if there was any prey lurking in the bushes, it would not detect them.

"Mouse," Savannahstorm murmured, creeping forward stealthily, dropping into a hunter's crouch. Rainpaw could smell it, too. She felt the urge to catch it, but decided that it was best to not steal a catch from her mentor. Instead, she sat down quietly and curled her tail over her paws, listening intently for any signs of another mouse, or, even better, a sparrow. But it was unlikely that tgere would be any sparrows around the abandoned rabbit hole, as there were no trees. But Rainpaw remained hopeful, watching the clouds drift across the sky, hoping that one of the clouds would magically turn into a sparrow and fall down so she could catch it.

_You're acting like a kit, Rainpaw!_ Rainpaw thought. She licked one black paw and drew it over her ear as Savannahstorm leapt into the heather bush. There was a loud, sharp squeal, and then all was silent. Rainpaw's mentor retreated from the bush and shook her fur. Her eyes glimmering as though she had just caught her first mouse, the warrior buried the catch under some dead leaves. A sharp leaf-fall wind slicked through Rainpaw's pelt, making her shiver.

"Can we go back to camp now?" the she-cat asked. "It's freezing!"

"Oh, it's only a slight wind," Savannahstorm replied. "You'll be fine!"

"But..." Rainpaw sneezed suddenly, beginning to tremble. Losing energy in her limbs, the she-cat fell on her side, her eyes narrowed into slits as she shook viloently.

"Rainpaw!" Savannahstorm cried, darting toward her apprentice. Rainpaw sneezed again. "Rainpaw, it's not that bad! Quit overreacting!"

"But, I'm..." Rainpaw sat up suddenly and vomited up a mouthful of water, then fell back to the ground, trembling even harder.

"Savannahstorm!" Rainpaw rose stiffly to her paws. Each movement sent a flare of pain coarsing through her body. She dug her claws into the ground, but it only hurt more. The she-cat could just see the faint outline of a little calico tom standing on the other edge of the stream. "Savannahstorm!" he cried again.

"Paintedsky!" Savannahstorm cried as Rainpaw collasped to the ground once again, vomiting up another mouthful of water. Her mentor abandoned her, racing toward the bank of the stream, "Paintedsky," the she-cat panted. "There's something wrong with my apprentice! Please, help me!"

"Quick, get her over the bank," Paintedsky instructed.

"But, I can't!" Savannahstorm mewed. "What if the water..."

"Just do it!" Paintedsky snarled. Savannahstorm nodded and raced back to Rainpaw. As soon as she was grabbed by the scruff, the young apprentice's world turned black.

-----

"Is she awake yet?"

"No. I've been with her since moonrise two dawns ago. She hasn't stirred...She's not...dead, is she?"

"Of course not, Savannahstorm. She's still breathing, but just barely. She may not live much longer."

"She's my first apprentice. I can't lose her now! I've only been training her for two moons. Are you sure you've tried everything?"

"Yes, Savannahstorm. I'm positive. She won't respond to any of the herbs in my store."

"How much longer will she live?"

"Maybe two days. Three at the most. Savannahstorm, last night, I got a dream from StarClan. They sent me a prophecy."

"What is the prophecy, Paintedsky?"

"The rain will fall, darkness will become day, and the two will be lost forever."

"What does it mean?"

"Rainpaw is going to die, Savannahstorm."

"But she can't!"

"She must. I'm sorry, but it is painted in the sky."


	3. Chapter 2: Whispering Winds

**Hey all! I forgot to add this little note in the first chapter, but the cutoff after Rainpaw faints, when there's no action or anything, that's a short little subscene to fill in the plot, since I didn't type up a prologue. So, think of the first chapter of a prologue, too! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

Chapter 2: Whispering Winds

Three dawns passed before Rainpaw fianlly awoke. At first, she was startled at the scent of SandClan that enveloped her, and she thought that she had been trapped on their territory, but calmed down when she saw Paintedsky pad into the den. A bundle of herbs dangled from his mouth, and the scents of the forest, which Rainpaw had not smelled for a long time, floated into the room as the medicine cat passed her. After a moment, Paintedsky froze. Dropping his herbs, he whipped around and stared at Rainpaw, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"But...you're supposed to be...I thought I gave you deathberries, and..."

"D...deathberries?" Rainpaw stammered in disbelief. "You gave me _deathberries_?"

"Um...well, you see, I..." Paintedsky trailed off, his tail drooping, his eyes narrowing. Flicking his ear, he snarled, "Yes. I fed you deathberries. You need to die. StarClan sent me a prophecy. 'The rain will fall' it said. I _had_ to kill you! The prophecy will be ruined unless you die!"

"I'm _not_ going to die!" Rainpaw hissed. "Where's Savannahstorm?"

"Back at SmolderingClan's camp, explaining to Aspenstar why you two have been gone for three dawns. She won't be back for a while now. I hear there's rogues lurking near your territory." Paintedsky purred with amusement. "Your Clan will _never_ survive. You see, the rogues and I are closely acquainted, and I promised them SmolderingClan's territory once they destroy you, and rights to the whole river."

"You can't do that!" Rainpaw cried, jerking back in shock. "I'm going to warn Aspenstar right away!" The she-cat turned and raced out of camp on that note. Nobody bothered to stop her. Instead, the cats of SandClan stared at her through narrowed eyes. Once she was safely out of the territory, she came upon a tall, thick tree that had fallen over the river. Rainpaw leapt up onto the log and raced across it, her claws gripping the moss that grew on either side. Just ahead, the scent of crowfood drifted toward her, coming from SmolderingClan's territory.

"It's the chosen one!" A voice murmured.

"She's too young. We should have chosen another cat. Perhaps Skypaw." Another voice replied.

"The prophecy once told cannot be changed." A third voice sounded. Rainpaw looked up in fright. The trees bent, their leaves waving back and forth as the wind tugged at them.

"I just don't think it's fair that Wolfstar couldn't have set the prophecy around SandClan."

"Wolfstar is the leader of SmolderingClan, not SandClan. And besides, you know that your medicine cat is betraying his Clan by hiring thoe rogues to take down Wolfstar's Clan."

Rainpaw looked around her. The voices blended together and enveloped her, and she could see nothing. She began to race blindly along the log, desperate to reacht he other edge of the bank, but it was too late. The next moment, the she-cat was spiraling down into blackness. "Help!" she cried, her paws flailing through the air.

"Do not fear," a calm, smooth voice answered. "We are here to help you."

"Who are you?" Rainpaw asked, still falling through the dark.

"We are the spirits of StarClan, and we must show you something." The voice replied. Suddenly, a large slit opened up in the blackness, revealing a burst of light. Rainpaw landed on her paws and glanced around her. She was in the middle of SmolderingClan camp. Or, at least, it carried the scent of SmolderingClan.

"Where am I?" the she-cat mewed. She looked around and saw cats begin to gather in the center of the clearing. Some of them brushed right past Rainpaw, while others walked right through her.

"You are in the camp of ThunderClan. These are your ancestors."

"I was born into a different Clan?"

"No. SmolderingClan was called ThunderClan many moons before you were born. You are in the camp right now. Around this time a prophecy was sent to me. I am Shatteredstar, the fifth cat who had been named leader that season. Many cats were dying, and for a while, I had not understood. Then one night, I was sent a dream by Vaporstar, the she-cat who had ruled ThunderClan when I was just a kit. She told me, 'The rain will fall, darkness will become day, and the two shall forever be lost.' After that, she vanished. For the next several moons, she-cats had been naming their kits Rainkit, in hopes that they would be the roots of a major prophecy, but every kit who was given that name died before they were two moons old. Then, I recieved a dream once again. Vaporstar told me that I was to name my sister's kit Sparkkit, for he would be the one whose kit would be the roots of the prophecy." Shatteredstar sighed. "Sadly, my sister refused to naem any of her kits Sparkkit, and the prophecy was soon forgotten. Then, many moons later, Wolfstar, the first leader of the newly named SmolderingClan, sent a dream to the SandClan medicine cat, telling him thta the prophecy was restored."

"Wolfstar sent a SmoldringClan prophecy to Paintedsky?" Rainpaw asked, tipping her head to one side.

"Yes," Shatteredstar replied. "Now, look to the Highrock."

Rainpaw looked. She saw a black tom sitting atop the Highrock. His amber eyes glowered in the light of the setting sun. "Cats of ThunderClan!" he called out. "I, Shatteredstar, have recieved a prophecy from the great Vaporstar!" Several cats gasped, and a small brown tom, supposedly an apprentice, backed up slightly, his eyes wide with horror. "She has given me this command: 'Tell your cats, the rain will fall, darkness will become day, and the two shall forever be lost.'"

"What rain?" An elderly she-cat cried out. "This is greenleaf! There is no rain!"

"And it's practically always sunny!" Another cat called.

"This is the message Vaporstar has given me," Shatteredstar replied. "A prophecy has come, for the first time in many moons. Perhaps we will finally be saved."

The camp was then enveloped in darkness once again, and the cats disappeared. Shatteredstar's voice sounded again. "Go, Rainpaw. You are safely in camp now. Do what you were born to do. Fulfill the prophecy."

Rainpaw awoke. She was back in camp, inside the medicine den. Crystalpool stood over her. "You really shouldn't go flinging yourself into the river, you know." Her voice was stern, but gentle. "Luckily for you, Skypaw was there to rescue you. No damage seems to have been done, but I'd like for you to stay here for a few days in case you develop a chill."

"Oh, Crystalpool!" Rainpaw cried. "It was just the most amazing thing! Shatteredstar came to me and I went back in time! I saw the ThunderClan camp, Crystalpool! I heard the prophecy, and it's been restored! And _I'm_ the one who will lead us to peace!"

"Shush, Rainpaw, darling." Crystalpool hissed sharply.. "No more of this nonsense. ThunderClan is gone now, and we will never be restored. We are now SmolderingClan."

"Do you know why we're not ThunderClan anymore?" Rainpaw asked, sitting up.

"No. Now lie down and get some rest."

"But I can't rest! I'm the center of a major prophecy! What if the time comes, and I'm not around to defend our Clan? I _need_ to go fight!"

"Shush, Rainpaw! There is no prophecy, we are not going to fight, and there most certainly never will be a ThunderClan!" Crystalpool was practically screeching now, so Rainpaw lay back down and closed her eyes, though she kept her ears angled forward, in case Crystalpool said anything that was of significant importance.

"Hmmph. Prophecy," the medicine cat murmured. "ThunderClan. War. All nonsense."

After a long time of listening to Crystalpool's useless mumbling, Rainpaw eventaully drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Hey once again peoples! I've decided to explain Rainpaw's sudden illness in this chapter a little bit, though more of it will probably be revealed later. But until then, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dreams

Two dawns passed, and Crystalpool still refused to let Rainpaw leave the medicine den. "You're going insane, Rainpaw." Crystalpool would tell her whenever Rainpaw asked to go train. On occasion, Twilightpaw, Crystalpool's apprentice, would come and visit with Rainpaw, until Crystalpool arrived and told her to 'get away from that insane cat'. On the third dawn, Rainpaw awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar forest. She stood near the edge of a large lake. Tiny silver fish darted around, the early morning light making their little scales shimmer. A black tom appeared on the surface of the water and began to pad toward Rainpaw.

"Shatteredstar," Rainpaw murmured, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws.

"Rainpaw, I have brought you back to the forest once more to warn you of terrible events that are coming." Shatteredstar mewed, padding closer. "The rogues are becoming restless. They're going to attack soon. You need to convince Aspenstar to move the camp until the rogues leave."

"Shatteredstar," Rainpaw interrupted. "Why did Paintedsky just come right out and tell me his plot? Wouldn't it have been wiser for him to just keep it a secret?"

"It was all Wolfstar's doing," Shatteredstar replied. "You would need to ask her. She tends to keep to herself."

"May I speak to her?" Rainpaw asked.

"I can't force her to come," Shatteredstar meowed. "When she is ready, I'm quite sure she will come to you herself and tell you why. But until then, you have more important matters to take care of."

"Such as?"

"Come, I will show you." Shatteredstar bounded onto the shore and padded along the edge of the lake. Rainpaw marveled at how sleek his fur was, and that not a drop of water had gotten onto it.

"How do you walk on the water?" Rainpaw asked. Shatteredstar did not answer. He padded along for a while, before suddenly veering to one side as a Twoleg charged along the edge of the lake, whooping and hollering, waving its paws in the air. Rainpaw jumped to the side as well, her fur bristling and her eyes wide, thought Shatteredstar seemed unaffected by the matter. He quickened his pace. Rainpaw did the same, constantly checking over her shulder to make sure the Twoleg wasn't following them.

"We're here," Shatteredstar replied at last. He brushed through a thicket of brambles and darted behind a hazel bush. Rainpaw followed him and peered out from behind the edge of the brush. Two white, furry figures, larger than foxes but smaller than Twoleg monsters, stood over a dead kit, licking up the blood. Rainpaw gasped in horror as one of the creatures tore off the kit's leg and gobbled it up.

"Wolves," Shatteredstar hissed, his voice full of contempt. "That was my sister's first kit, Soaringkit. The wolves entered camp one night and took every kit in the nursery, killing two of the three queens who tried to defend their kits. Luckily, my sister wasn't killed, but sadly," the tom sighed. "Her firstborn kit was the price she payed. A few dawns later, the wolves attacked the apprentices and the elders. The warriors and I jumped to their rescue, though six apprentices and two elders were killed, and I myself lost three lives. I only had two lives after that, which I lost to the wolves, trying to defend my Clan, but more than half the Clan was destroyed, and we were forced to leave. The wolves are coming back, Rainpaw, and the rogues are their allies."

"You mean, the wolves can speak cat?" Rainpaw asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Shatteredstar replied. He didn't bother to hide the anguish and worry in his voice. "Now, go tell Aspenstar what she must do. Tell her to move the camp to the hills for the next two moons, and tell her that when greenleaf is over, the wolves will leave, and the rogues will have given up trying to find you. Go, now."

Rainpaw's eyes snapped open. She sat up and panted. It was about sunhigh now. Twilightpaw's nest was empty, and Crystalpool's voice could be heard just outside the medicine den. Rainpaw knew that she couldn't let Shatteredstar down. She stood and padded out of the medicine den, headed straight for the leader's den.

"What are you doing?" Crystalpool cried, bounding toward the black she-cat, who continued to pad on, her eyes narrowed with determination. "Rainpaw! You can't be out of my den. Get back inside right now!"

Rainpaw whipped around to face the medicine cat. "You listen to me," she snarled. "ThunderClan was real, and I _did_ recieve a dream from Shatteredstar. The wolves that destroyed ThunderClan are back. They know how to speak our tongue, and they're allied with the rogues!" Her eyes and voice softening, Rainpaw begged, "You have to believe me. _Please_!"

Crystalpool sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Rainpaw. I just can't trust you. You spent three days in SandClan territory. You could be trying to help them gain territory for all we know!"

"But I'm _not_!" Rainpaw protested. "I swear by StarClan that there really _are_ wolves coming, and that Shatteredstar, the once great leader of ThunderClan _did_ send me _two_ dreams warning me of unfortunate events to come, and that there _is_ a prophecy!"

"Aspenstar!" Crystalpool cried, bounding toward the leader's den.

"At last!" Rainpaw cried, darting after the she-cat.

"Aspenstar," Crystalpool panted. She turned and pointed at Rainpaw with her tail. "This _traitor_ is trying to move us out of our territory so SandClan can reclaim it as theirs!"

"Is this true?" Aspenstar asked, turning to Rainpaw.

"Of course not!" the young she-cat cried. She explained to Aspenstar every detail of her dreams, explained to her the prophecy, and warned her that wolves and rogues were coming to destroy the Clan.

"Well, I'm not sure what to say," Aspenstar murmured after hearing Rainpaw's side of the story. Turning to Crystalpool, she mewed, "Tonight, you and I will go to the Dew Tree and speak to StarClan. Then, I will decide who is right and who is wrong. Now, both of you, go. Rainpaw, you may continue your training with Savannahstorm, but be sure not to work up your illness, okay?"

"Alright," Rainpaw nodded and padded joyously out of the leader's den. It was true. She had been born with an illness that no medicine cat had ever heard of before, and none of their herbs responded to it. They couldn't give her poppy seeds for the pain, as Rainpaw was allergic to them. Every now and then, Rainpaw would have an attack, which involved vomiting and going limp for long periods of time, sometimes for a whole moon. That had happened when she was first born. She had gotten an attack, and as soon as the medicien cat touched her, she fainted and stayed that way for a whole moon. Since then, everyone had been overprotective of her, especially her mother, Opalmist, and her mentor.

"Rainpaw!" Savannahstorm's voice resounded through the camp. Her apprentice turned to see the young warrior bounding toward her. She pressed her muzzle against Rainpaw's and purred. "I'm so happy you're okay," she murmured.

"Let's go train," Rainpaw replied, not wanting to worry her mentor by tell her that she was the center of a major prophecy, and that she might lose her life to a pack of bloodthirsty wolves. The two she-cat bounded out of camp, their tails waving happily, their pelts warmed by the greenleaf sun. For that brief moment, Rainpaw felt as though she was invincible, and that nothing could ever hurt her.


	5. Chapter 4: Torch

Chapter 4: Torch

When the two she-cats had finished rounding up what they had caught, and were preparing to head back to camp, Rainpaw thought she had spotted a little flame darting through the bushes, but she saw no fire. Shaking her head, the black apprentice picked up the mouse she had caught and started back down the trail toward the camp. Savannahstorm was just ahead, carrying two thrushes and a water vole. Rainpaw had also caught a sparrow, but when she had gone to check for it, the little bird was gone. Puzzled, the she-cat quickly forgot about it and moved on. Rainpaw looked up to the sky. The sun had just passed its highest point, and was beginning to set. Then, something in the bushes caught her eye. The she-cat whipped around, but could see nothing. A heavy, familiar scent hung in the air, and with every passing heartbeat, it grew closer, until...

"Savannahstorm, look out!" Rainpaw cried, dropping her mouse and barreling into her mentor as a big white wolf charged out of the bushes. Savannahstorm rolled behing an oak tree and sat there, coughing and spittng until the dust finally settled. The wolf continued to charge at Rainpaw, who unsheathed her claws and lashed out at it, scoring three claw marks down the side of the beast's face. In return, the wolf lunged at Rainpaw and bit at her ear. The young apprentice rolled around, squealing in pain as she tried to free her ear of the wolf's grip.

"Rainpaw!" Savannahstorm cried. Rainpaw turned to see a big gray wolf on top of her mentor, looking ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Great StarClan!" Rainpaw mewed as two more wolves appeared out of the bushes, surrounding the two she-cats, who knew they wouldn't make it out alive. "Please, have mercy on us!"

"Mercy?" One of the wolves snarled, drawing in closer to Rainpaw. "We don't have any mercy. We were hired to kill you, and we couldn't possibly refuse."

"Why not?" Savannahstorm asked.

"Like we'd tell you!" The big wolf growled. Turning to the wolves who had a hold of Savannahstorm and Rainpaw, he barked, "Now, kill them."

"No!" A bundle of flaming orange fur burst out from behind a bush, landing on top of the wolf who had Rainpaw held down by her ear. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the wolf's shoulders. The wolf released Rainpaw and turned his head to nip at the bundle of fur, but he dodged it and swiped at his nose.

"Rainpaw, help me!" Savannahstorm cried. Rainpaw nodded and leapt at her attacker, using the same technique the mysterious cat had used. The wolf, as planned, released Savannahstorm to attack Rainpaw. Rainpaw scored another long claw mark down each of the wolf's flanks, causing him to throw Rainpaw off and flee into the forest, not once

looking back.

"Rainpaw, Savannahstorm!" The orange tom cried, now on top of another wolf. "Help me kill this one, and your Clan will be safe!" Rainpaw, without a second thought, leapt onto the black beast and began to claw at it, while Savannahstorm leapt and attached herself to his flanks. The orange tom stepped off and lunged at Savannahstorm, knocking her to the ground. The two tussled for a while before the orange tom was victorious, making Savannahstorm forefit. Then, a swarm of rogues gathered in the clearing, surrounding the three cats.

"Nice work, Torch," A muscular black tom meowed, stepping forward. To the remaining wolves, he mewed, "You may go now. Your work here is done for the time being." The wolves nodded and fled.

"Traitor!" Rainpaw screeched at Torch as she was flung off of a fleeing wolf.

"I was never with you," Torch mewed, a sly grin stretching across his face. "Attack," he murmured to the other rogues, flicking his tail. And then they were upon them. Savannahstorm and Rainpaw, just two young she-cats, trapped in the middle of a circle of at least one hundred rogues. Torch, along with a light brown tabby she-cat and a blue-gray tom, lunged at Rainpaw, while a golden tom and a white she-cat lunged at Savannahstorm. Rainpaw wished she could help her mentor, but before she could do anything, Torch and the two other rogues were on top of her, clawing, hissing, and screaming as they tore at her fur. Rainpaw's paws flailed in the air as she attempted desperately to claw at one of them. At last, she succeeded. Clawing at the brown tabby, it leapt off in shock, giving Rainpaw just enough room to wiggle out and stand up to face her attackers directly.

Torch's eyes glowered with malice, and he lunged at Rainpaw, but she was too quick for him. The young black apprentice doged him and stuck out an unsheathed paw, scoring a long claw mark down his flank and part of his tail. The tom rolled over, yowling in pain, while the brown tabby rushed to help him up, licking his wounds fiercely. The blue-gray tom jumped at Rainpaw, trapping her under the weight of his heavy body. Rainpaw yowled and lashed out at his belly with her hind paws. The blue-gray tom froze as a loud yowling sounded through the air. Out of the corner of her eye, Rainpaw could see a large patrol of SmolderingClan warriors charging toward her. The young she-cat mewed with delight as Thornpaw lunged at the blue-gray tom on top of her, throwing him off. Before Rainpaw could thank Thornpaw, he was off to fight by Skypaw's side. Of course. Rainpaw loathed Skypaw. Every tom in the Clan thought she was so perfect and beautiful, and Thornpaw was always all over her. Rainpaw loved Thornpaw, but she hated it that he

loved Skypaw. Skypaw turned to face Rainpaw, her amber eyes glinting with modesty and kindness, but Rainpaw turned away, not wanting to even think about the situation. Instead, she lunged at a gray she-cat rogue who slightly resembled Skypaw.

"Retreat!" A sudden yowl sounded from Torch, and all the rogues turned and dashed away. The patrol of SmolderingClan warriors was left exhausted and badly wounded.

"Savannahstorm?" Rainpaw turned, hoping to see that her mentor was well, but instead, she saw just the opposite. Savannahstorm's cold, dead body lay limp in the center of the clearing, a muddy brown pool of blood surrounding her. "Savannahstorm!" Rainpaw cried mournfully, dashing toward her mentor. She pressed her nose into the she-cat's golden fur. It was as cold as ice.

"She's dead..." Wolfclaw, Thornpaw's mentor meowed, padding up to stand beside Rainpaw. "I'm so, so sorry." Wolfclaw and Savannahstorm had been very close, and if Savannahstorm hadn't taken Rainpaw as her apprentice, she and Wolfclaw might have settled down and had kits. Or at least, that was the way Rainpaw thought it had been. Thornpaw trotted up to stand beside his mentor. He looked down at Savannahstorm's dead body. No emotion showed in his eyes, and he did not waver.

"Do you not feel sorry for Savannahstorm?" Rainpaw snarled, facing Thornpaw with eyes full of mailce.

"I...I didn't know her very well." Thornpaw replied. More sharply, he added, "Now back off." Rainpaw opened her mouth to protest, but instead stepped back to face her mentor's body once more. She lay down and curled up right at the edge of the pool of blood, her eyes locked on Savannahstorm's face. One ear was torn off; there were several large cuts down the sides of her face, and her eyes, though closed, were obviously wide and fearful behind their lids.

"You!" Wolfclaw snarled, rounding on Rainpaw. "If you had stuck by your mentor's side and defended her, this never would have happened! She would have still been alive, and you would probably be dead! Then we could finally have kits! She promised we would as soon as she was done training you, but now we can't!"

"I...I'm truly sorry," Rainpaw murmured, not taking her eyes off of Savannahstorm's limp, lifeless form. "I wish I had stayed by her side, but I couldn't. I was..."

"Don't say another word!" Wolfclaw snarled, swiping at Rainpaw's face, his claws unsheathed. Rainpaw recoiled, yowling in pain as the tomcat scored a long mark down one cheek.

"Leave her alone!" Skypaw snarled.

Why don't you make me?" Wolfclaw shot back.

"Leave Skypaw alone!" Thornpaw cried, leaping to the silver she-cat's defense. "She didn't do anything!"  
"She tried to defend this...this _traitor_!"

"There are no traitors in this Clan." Pebblefrost, the deputy, mewed, padding up to Wolfclaw.

"This lump of foxdung betrayed her mentor, and left her to die!" Wolfclaw spat, pointing to Rainpaw with his tail.

"I'm _not_ a traitor!" Rainpaw cried, lunging at Wolfclaw, her claws unsheathed. She clung onto his side as he shook back and forth, trying to bite and as he lashed out blindly with his claws.

"Rainpaw!" Pebblefrost cried, detaching the young apprentice from Wolfclaw's flank. "Clanmates don't attack Clanmates."

"They do if they're lying, cheating traitors!" Wolfclaw snarled, looking ready to pounce at any moment. Rainpaw held his gaze unwaveringly.

"Rainpaw, get back to camp, now." Pebblefrost ordered. Rainpaw, without another word, obeyed the deputy and padded off into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 5: The Rogues Return

Chapter 5: The Rogues Return

That night, Rainpaw and Wolfclaw were the only two cats who sat vigil for Savannahstorm. Wolfclaw lay as far away from Rainpaw as possible, though still close enough for him to be able to touch his nose to Savannahstorm's cooled golden pelt.

At around moonhigh, a thick fog rolled in, covering the moon and stars, and the two cats were trapped in the darkness. Savannahstorm's fur was the brightest thing in the clearing. When Rainpaw's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see Wolfclaw's face twisted into a frighteningly mournful lump of fur rested atop his neck. Rainpaw wished she could comfort the tom, but they were to sit in silence until sunrise. And besides, Wolfclaw would just snap that it was her fault. There was no doubt that he would attempt to exile her tomorrow.

The moments crept slowly by, and with each passing heartbeat she longed for Savannahstorm to be alive and at her side, comforting her as darkness enveloped her.

_That's probably the way Wolfclaw feels, too._ Rainpaw thought sadly. Suddenly, she hated herself for attacking the young white tom at the battle. Closing her eyes, the she-cat tried to picture what greenleaf would have been like with her mentor by her side.

The field was large and green, overgrown with beautiful bouquets of colorful flowers and leafing trees and tall bushes bordering the winding river that split through the valley. The river emptied out into a marvelous lake, filled with little silver fish and ducks floating about on the surface. Occasionally, a great eagle would swoop down and carry off a small duck or fish of some sort. Dragonflies darted about, stopping every now and then to rest upon a tall stalk of grass before bussing away in a frenzy. Butterflies and bees bussed about, drinking nectar from the flowers, darting from one to the next in a heartbeat. A fish jumped out of the water and landed a mouse length away from the edge of the lake with a big _sploosh_ and disappeared, ripples emanating from the spot where it had disappeared.

"Rainpaw? Rainpaw? Rainpaw, wake up!" A gray paw shook the apprentice's side, and she sat. Thornpaw stood over her, watching her with those handsome, curious eyes of his.

"What?" Rainpaw mumbled, realizing suddenly that she had fallen asleep during Savannahstorm's vigil, and immediately felt horrible. The heavy fog still hung low over the camp, making it hard for Rainpaw to see clearly.

"Aspenstar's holding a meeting." Thornpaw responded, then turned and padded off with Skypaw bounding along joyfully at his side.

"Yeah," Rainpaw murmured, grooming her pelt thoroughly. "Great. Thanks." After a few quick strokes of her tongue, the she-cat padded over to the Lowbranch, her pelt still rather rumpled, but cleaner than it had been.

"It is time to bid farewell to one of our youngest warriors, Savannahstorm," Aspenstar meowed as Rainpaw sat down. "And since Savannahstorm is now in StarClan, we will need to find a mentor for young Rainpaw."

Nobody volunteered except for her mother, Opalmist.

"But you can't," Aspenstar mewed. "You have other kits to take care of."

"Harmonykit and Coyotekit were an accident, though!" Opalmist cried. "Don't you remember? I had only wanted to have Rainpaw, but then the rogues kidnapped me, and then I bore their kits! If it were up to me, I would disown them completely!"

"Mother!" Rainpaw cried, her eyes wide. "You can't disown them! They're family!"

"But they're not fully Clanborn!" Wolfclaw protested. "Opalmist is right. They _should_ be disowned!"

"Silence!" Aspenstar yowled. "The kits are not what we are here to talk about at the moment. Right now, we must find a mentor for Rainpaw."

"I'll mentor her!" A familiar voice offered. Every cat in the crowd turned to see the flaming red rogue, Torch, and two other cat standing on either side of him. "We need more recruits for RogueClan, which will soon be the strongest Clan in the forest!"

"And I'll take my kits!" A scruffy gray tom stepped forward, his blue eyes glinting with pleasure. He padded calmly toward Opalmist and rubbed up against her, purring. "Remember me?" he asked.

"You!" Opalmist cried, leaping back so that she was blocking the entrance to the nursery. "You're the father of my kits!"

"So I am," the tom replied. "I have a name though. My name is Crouch, and I will gladly take Coyote and Harmony back to RogueClan so you don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Go ahead." Opalmist stepped aside and allowed the rogue to enter with a sweep of her tail.

"Mother!" I cried in dismay. "How could you do that? They're your kits!"

"These lumps of foxdung?" Opalmist snarled, glaring at her kits as Crouch dragged them out of the nursery. "I'd give them up to any creature in the forest for a couple of mouse tails! They're not my kits, nor will they ever be! I'd be happy to kill them here and now!"

Rainpaw, infuriated, turned away from her mother and followed Torch and Crouch out into the forest, never to return.


	7. Chapter 6: SmolderingClan Fights Back

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been kind of busy lately, but, here it is! Chapter six! Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 6: SmolderingClan Figths Back

The path to RogueClan's camp was long and rough. Sharp stones stuck out of the ground everywhere, and large rose bushes, covered with thorns, grew so far into the path that Rainpaw had to suck in her chest and swerve back and forth constantly to avoid be pricked by one of hte sharp, claw-like thorns. The fog hung even lower here, and it was so thick that the farther into the forest Rainpaw and the rogues traveled, the harder it got for Rainpaw to see, and soon she couldn't even see the ground in front of her.

At last, the three cats burst out into a wide clearing, where the fog was almost completely gone, and there was room to move without getting pricked by thorns. Many, many cats filled the clearing. Crouch set Coyotekit and Harmonykit down on the ground and called to a ginger she-cat, "Flicker!"

The she-cat approached. "Yes?" she asked, eyeing Crouch cautiously.

"Take these two kits to the kit mothers. Tell one of them to nurse these two until they're old enough to be apprentices."

"What are their names?" Flicker asked. Turning to Rainpaw, she mewed, "And who's that?"

"The kits are Coyote and Harmony," Couch replied. "And this lovely young she-cat is Rain."

"My name's Rainpaw!" Rainpaw cried. "_Not_ Rain. I'm a SmolderingClan cat, and I..."

"Silence!" Torch snarled. Turning to Flicker, he ordered, "Take Rain to the other she-cats and introduce them to her. Assign her to Milky's nest."

"Where will Milky sleep?" Flicker asked.

"Milky is no longer one of us. Blind her and turn her out into the forest. Leave her to die a slow and painful death."

Rainpaw was appalled by this order, but Flicker simply nodded, picked up Coyotekit and Harmonykit, and padded off to where Rainpaw supposed the kit mothers slept. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, eyeing Torch and Crouch with suspicion.

"We'll keep you with us, and see how strong of a warrior you are," Crouch explained. "Then, if you can't fight, you will die at the claws of your brother and sister."

"They can't kill me!" Rainpaw cried, shocked. "They're only two moons old!"  
"That may be," Crouch replied. "But with the proper training, they could kill you off easily."

"They wouldn't!" Rainpaw snarled. Before Crouch or Torch could do anyhting, Flicker returned and dragged Rainpaw off to where the she-cats slept. Rainpaw tried to figure out a way to get out of the predicamnet she was in as she approached a group of she-cats snoozing lightly in the corner of the camp. One of them, an elderly golden she-cat raised her head and flicked her tail.

"Who's this?" she snarled.

"Goldie," Flicker introduced. "This is Rain. Rain, this is Goldie."

"Pleased to meet you," Rainpaw bowed her head respectfully.

"Come any closer and I'll claw your whiskers off." Goldie growled.

"She may seem old," Flicker murmured in Rainpaw's ears. "But she really _can_ rip off whiskers as quickly as she can kill." Rainpaw nodded, and Flicker continued to guide her through the crowd of she-cats. The last they came upon was Milky.

"Milky," Flicker mewed. "This is Rain. Rain, this is Milky."

"Hello." Rainpaw dipped her head, just as she had done to every other she-cat they had come across. Milky was the youngest of them all, and the prettiest.

"Good day," Milky replied, dipping her head in return. "Where did you come from?"

"SmolderingClan," Rainpaw replied.

"So, you're a Clan cat?" Milky inquired. To Rainpaw's surprise, her voice did not have even the slightest hint of malice, hatred, or contempt in it. It was simply a question.

"Um...Y-yes." Rainpaw stammered.

"Would you like to go hunting with me sometime?" Milky asked.

"Certainly!" Rainpaw replied eagerly, before remembering that she was sentenced to death that night.

"How about tomorrow at dawn, then?"

"Milky," I mewed softly. "Could we please go right _now_? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Of course," Milky replied, rising to her paws and stretching. "I've been looking for an excuse to get out of this crammed old camp all day."

By this time, Flicker had left, probably to go check on Coyotekit and Harmonykit. Rainpaw, with a heavy heart, guided Milky out of camp for the last time.

----

"So," Milky mewed as the two she-cats trotted through the forest. "Tell me about Clan life. I'll bet it's nothing like the way we RogueClan cats live." Rainpaw and Milky had been hunting for quite some time. Despite her soft appearance, Milky proved to be a very skilled hunter. She had caught two sparrows and a thrush already, while Rainpaw had only caught a lousy, skinny rabbit and a mouse.

"Well," Rainpaw replied. "There's a leader, who is given nine lives by StarClan. They elect a deputy, who is second in command, and will take over and recieve nine lives when the leader dies. Then, there's the medicine cat, who heals the Clan and protects them from disease. Their apprentice is called a medicine cat apprentice, while regular warrior apprentices are just called apprentices." With each word Rainpaw spoke, Milky's eyes grew wider and wider with her uncontained excitement and wonder. "Apprentices are given their warrior names after twelve moons as an apprentice, and then they can mate and have kits, who stay int he nursery until they are six moons old, when they become apprentices. Queens take care of the kits, and don't have to do any warriors duties until their kits reach six moons and leave the nursery."

"Amazing!" Milky squealed. "Is there any way I could become a Clan cat and get a warrior name?"

"Well, on occasion, there are certain leaders who will let in loners or kittypets, but I'm not so sure about what Aspenstar would say."

"Oh," Milky looked down, not bothering to hide her disappointment. "Well, we should probably get back to camp now. RogueClan will be happy to see how much we've caught."

"Um...Milky?" Rainpaw mewed. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Milky asked innocently once again.

"You see," Rainpaw started. "When I first came to RogueClan, Crouch said that they were out of nests and that I would take your nest."

"So?" Milky mewed. "I can always find a new nest."

"No," Rainpaw sighed. "You don't understand. Crouch...Crouch said that he would blind you and drive you out into the forest and leave you there to die tonight. We _can't_ go back, Milky. We just can't!"

"No, _you're _the one who doesn't understand." Milky replied. "Crouch is my brother. There is no way he would kill me. And besides, he's got a bit of an overactive imagination, and a temper. I'm positive he was just kidding. Now, let's go." Before Rainpaw could protest, Milky started off toward RogueClan, carryting her sparrows and thrush off with her.

"Milky, please, come back!" Rainpaw cried, bounding off after the she-cat, leaving her mouse and rabbit behind.

---

When Rainpaw finally got back to RogueClan's camp, she saw Milky, sitting in the center of the clearing, surrounded by three broad, muscular toms. Crouch sat upon a tall rock near the back of the camp, staring down at Milky with cold green eyes.

"So," Crouch snarled. "You've betrayed us. I knew you would. I've been waiting for it to happen ever since the day you were born."

"She's no traitor!" Rainpaw cried. Every cat in the camp turned to look at her, and she recoiled.

"Then why does she admit to betraying us?" Crouch retorted.

"You...you did betray them?" Rainpaw asked, staring with wide eyes at Milky.

"Yes," Milky replied sullenly. "Speaking of the Clans is forbidden, and I had to urn myself in. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if I kept it a secret."

"What's wrong with the Clans?" Rainpaw demanded.

"They killed my father." Crouch replied. "And ever since that day, I've been plotting my revenge, and capturing you was the perfect plan!"  
"How?"

"You're the center of the biggest, longest prophecy in Clan history."

"Was your father's name Darksky?" Rainpaw asked.

"Yes, it was." Crouch meowed.

"I've heard stories about him. He was an evil, lying traitor to SmolderingClan, and he deserved everything he got!" Rainpaw yowled. "He murdered my uncle and his mate, and their three kits!"

"Well, they deserved everything they got, too!" Crouch shot back. Turning to the three cats who surrounded Milky, he ordered, "Now, kill her."


	8. Chapter 7: The Great Escape

**Hey, everyone! I'm back at last, at spottednose24's request to update. I'm not sure why I called the last chapter "SmolderingClan Fights Back", but I think it was because there was supposed to be a battle in that chapter. So, even if it's not, there MIGHT be a battle in this chapter to make up for the one that didn't happen in the last.**

Chapter 7: The Great Escape

"Leave her alone!" A voice called. Rainpaw whipped around to see Skypaw race into the RogueClan camp. And who was there beside her but Thornpaw. His gray fur glistened in the sunset, and his green eyes shone with a fierce light that was an exact match of the expression in Skypaw's deep amber eyes.

"Yeah, what she said!" Thornpaw cried, his tail waving in the air.

"I can fight my _own_ battles, thanks," Rainpaw muttered.

"Don't worry, Rainpaw!" Skypaw mewed. "We'll rescue you!"

"And just how do you propose to do that?" Rainpaw asked.

"Cats of all Clans!" Thornpaw yowled. "_Attack_!"

The next few moments were quite a blur for young Rainpaw. Cats poured into the clearing, more cats than she had ever seen in her life. The she-cat guessed that almost every cat from almost every Clan had come, wich was probably twice the number of cats that appeared at the Gathering at each full moon. She recognized Frosthawk, a silver-gray tom from BrookClan, flanked by Hurricanesong, a gray she-cat with blue eyes, and a younger calico she-cat that Rainpaw did not recognize. She saw Patchstar, leader of EarthClan, helping Dyingflower, the medicine cat, drive off a large brown tom.

"Rainpaw, you mousebrain, look out!" Rainpaw heard Thornpaw call from the other side of the clearing. As the tiny black she-cat whipped her head around, she was knocked into the air by a large black-and-white tom. Menacing green eyes watched the apprentice as she soared through the sky for less than three heartbeats before landing square in the middle of the large rock from which Crouch had been addressing the whole of RogueClan only moments ago. Then, the light faded, and everything turned black.

---

When she finally awoke, Rainpaw found the clearing silent. She was surrounded by several dead cats, both rogue and Clan alike, their sticky scarlet blood pooling around her paws and turning her black fur a terrifying deep maroon. From where the she-cat lay, she could see Paintedsky, Riddleson, and Twilightpaw searching the crowd for survivors. It was at least moonhigh by now, and there was no moon, and the stars were very few, so there would be no way they could see Rainpaw's black fur when she was hidden inside a shadow of the darkest black, cats by the large rock that she lay against. She felt that at least two of her paws were broken, and she could not move her back.

_I'm paralyzed!_ She thought suddenly. Opening her mouth, the only thing that was fit to move, she called softly, "Come back! Twilightpaw, come back, please!" Not one of the medicine cats turned. They just kept on heading farther and farther away from her. Rainpaw's eyes ventured around the camp, searching for a cat who was alive, and close enough to hear her cries. Then, she noticed that Paintedsky was helping a milky white she-cat to her paws. _Milky_!

"Where's Rainpaw?" Milky asked Paintedsky.

"She's gone," Paintedsky replied. "She's probably escaped. I haven't seen her anywhere."

"No, she's not gone. I know Rainpaw. I know that she wouldn't run away from a fight. She's got to be around here somewhere. Rainpaw!"

"Milky!" Rainpaw cried in a dry, gravelly voice. But sadly, her call was too soft for Milky to hear.

"Search the shadows," Milky instructed. "She's got black fur, so it'll be hard to spot her unless you go to find her."

"Milky, Milky come here!" Rainpaw cried as loudly as she could, but her call was still soft.

"Wait," Twilightpaw murmured. "I think...I think I heard something. She's over here, Paintedsky! She's over here!"

"Rainpaw!" Milky cried, bounding forward. Rainpaw sighed in relief as her friend reached her, bending over to lick the she-cat's wounds.

"Milky," Rainpaw mewed, her voice no more than a harsh whisper. "I want you to go to SmolderingClan. Take my place as an apprentice. Learn the ways of a Clan cat, as you have always dreamt of doing." Rainpaw could feel her life slowly draining from her.

"Rainpaw, you can't go!" Milky cried. "See? Look! Twilightpaw's here to take care of you. She'll make it all alright again. Just please, please, _please_ don't go!"

"I have to," Rainpaw replied slowly. "It's my time." Just as those last three words escaped her lips, all of the bodies in the clearing disappeared but Milky's and her own, and suddenly a ring of cats with stars shimmering in their fur surrounded the two. Shatteredstar stepped forward.

"Rainpaw," he meowed, dipping his head. "Please, come to us. We have made a spot in our ranks just for you."

"Thank you," Rainpaw murmured. Fresh strength flowed through her limbs, and she felt ready to part with her body and join StarClan's rank of noble spirits, when she stopped and said, "But before I go, can I at least say goodbye to Thornpaw?"

"He's right here," Shatteredstar replied, stepping aside. A lithe gray tom with shimmering green eyes stepped out of the band of cats.

"Thornpaw!" Rainpaw cried. "But how did you...?"

"I saw your friend Milky trying to fight off two of the RogueClan cats at the same time. I died trying to save her." Thornpaw explained.

"Well, thank you ever so much for that," Rainpaw replied, touching noses with her friend.

The tom shrugged. "I did what any loyal cat would have done."

As he stepped back into the group, a familiar black tom with bright green eyes stepped forward.

"Father!" Rainpaw cried, hurtling toward her father, who had been dead since she was two moons old.

"My child," The black tom murmured, licking Rainpaw's muzzle. "My Rainpaw."

"Wetwhisker here just had to be the first one to officially welcome you to StarClan," Shatteredstar mewed jokingly.

"Come, my child," Wetwhisker meowed. "Let us return to the stars."

"But, wait!" Rainpaw cried, hesitating. "What about Milky?"

"Aspenstar will take great care of your friend, I'm quite sure," Violetstar, the previous leader of SmolderingClan purred, stepping forward. "Do you remember when she wanted to return to RogueClan and went bounding off?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, on the way there, she stopped by and left some prey in front of Aspenstar's den, telling her that she was a friend of yours, and hoped to one day join the ranks of SmolderingClan."

"Are you sure Aspenstar will let her?" Rainpaw asked.

"I'm positive," Violetstar dipped her head. "My daughter is not a fool. Now then," With a flick of Violetstar's tail, every cat but her and Rainpaw disappeared, hurtling toward the stars. "Are you ready?"

Rainpaw took one last look at Milky, who sat in the clearing, still licking her wounds, and nodded. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Without hesitation, the black apprentice rose from her body and her spirit padded off after Violetstar, up into the night sky.

**Yes, my friends, this, sadly, is the last chapter of SmolderingClan Book 1. It's quite short, I know, but I was running out of ideas. No worries, though, as there **_**will**_** be a sequel. I'm giving no hints as to what it may be, so you'll have to wait. Oh, and by the way, the prophecy has only just begun. Here's a hint as to what part of it means.**

_**The rain will fall,**_** Rainpaw is going to die, as Paintedsky suggested in the second or third chapter.**

_**Darkness will become day,**_** Something dark will become good, but I'm not going to tell you who or what it is!!!**

_**And the two shall forever be lost.**_** The two means the good darkness and another cat, **_**not**_** Rainpaw. Again, I'm not telling who it is.**

**So, yes. That is all for now! I hope you enjoyed this extremely short story. And the sequel will be longer. Much, much, MUCH longer than this, I assure you.**


End file.
